Blooming Bright
by Winter's Writing
Summary: A collection of song-based oneshots shipping tributes made by me, Winter's Writing, with other tributes or characters. Fluff, cheesiness, and cringeworthiness within. May contain profanity.
1. Dancershipping

_Meaning of repeating all these foolish moves_

* * *

Well of course, they were hardly one's definition of normal.

Little Waylon Wilder, the kid with zero filter, rapier wit, and renowned taste in hats. He only really hangs out with the girl back from Eleven, who shared similar humour. The two were a force to be reckoned with, their intelligence, sharp tongues, and athletic prowess. But he was toxic on his own. That smile of his, it was just made to tease everyone, play with their heart before putting their king in check. _Damn, I hate that kid._

And he himself, he had had an odd life. Being mauled by a wolf at age six was hardly a good omen, after all. Disowned by his parents, _Jasons_ was a name spoken with bitterness. But being in the circus wasn't all bad. He was tough, strong and confident, at least he thinks he is. He is a _wolf trainer,_ damn it! Of course he wasn't normal! Little Alessandro Jasons died long ago, Alessandro Lionheart is here to stay. And he is ready to _fuck everyone up._

So no, they weren't just average. They were more than that, and they knew it.

It was the only reason they were still alive.

* * *

 _Reason to step as the music grooves_

* * *

They'd won another stupid challenge, they could rest easy.

Waylon had always liked the beach, not that he'd seen many in Three. And so, when Vissie opted for some time alone, that was where he went.

He tapped out an imaginary beat with bare feet on the sand. He brushed his hair out of his face, bright red, as Pahakuaii as could be, and did what came naturally with music. He started to dance.

He was not just a dreaming kid. Well, he was, but he was a gymnast. As such, his acrobatic prowess shone through when he was dancing alone on the beach at midnight.

But of course, he wasn't alone. Alessandro, the mysterious 11 boy, was dancing as well. Waylon was wrapped up so deeply in his greatest joy, he didn't even notice the footsteps on the beach barely seven metres from him. Of course, the same couldn't be said for Alessandro himself. He started throwing out moves even more impressive than the last, taught by everyone in the circus he'd grown up with.

Until their worlds collided.

* * *

 _Finding it... finding it... no meaning, no reason_

* * *

Inexplicably, the beats lined up, and Waylon found himself staring deep into the eyes of Alessandro Lionheart. One diamond blue, other chocolate brown. He almost couldn't draw his gaze away, for reasons he couldn't explain. _Maybe this is what Gaines meant when he said Giuliette loved me. Maybe this was what Aquacorde meant when she mentioned she had a crush on Aaron. Maybe...I love him._

 _But no, that's ridiculous._

Is this what happens to everyone in a deathmatch?

The taller boy swept a curl of red away from Waylon's equally red face. They clasped hands, and began to dance, an energetic tango-like dance that left him breathless, and he still couldn't explain why.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because..I.."

Alessandro spins Waylon, and water laps at their heels as they dance, movements becoming more frenzied. A steely glance crosses Alessandro's eyes.

"Don't mess with me. I can fuck you up badly."

"Not if I stab first."

The gymnast smirks at his comeback and dives into the water.

* * *

 _Just want to dance when I need a little blue_

* * *

Of course, it comes naturally to dive in the water after Waylon.

The gymnast swims gracefully through the salty water, and soon raises his head to catch a breath. His hair is plastered to his pale face, and he grins cheekily before diving back under, going towards the shore. Alessandro swims after him, and soon, their heads are taking in the crisp air of the night.

Alessandro can't bear it anymore. He'd noticed the extroverted Three boy from the start, like most of the nation, but over today, he'd been struck with the urge to envelop him in his arms and kiss him until they absolutely had to breathe.

And so he did.

They could taste the salt on each other's lips, and the stars and moon seemed brighter in the sky. The water was crystal clear, and the world was perfect. There were just them, and no one else.

Waylon was taken by surprise by the kiss at first, then happiness, and kissed Alessandro Lionheart back. Cameras be damned, they were kissing and they were happy.

* * *

 _Just want to laugh when I need a little tear._

* * *

 **Pairing:** Waylon Wilder (made by me) and Alessandro Lionheart (made by MoonlessGalaxy)

 **Story:** Dreaming Of Starry Skies' Survivor

 **AU Modifications In This Oneshot:** Waylon has been aged up to 16, so that it would be a bit less...

 **Song:** World's End Dancehall (lyrics by Lasah)

* * *

 **So this is the first in a collection of cheesy oneshots that ship my tributes with other tributes or characters. It will be fluffy, cheesy and cringey. I will update whenever I get inspiration :D**

 **The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, the setting belongs to Dreaming, and Alessandro belongs to MoonlessGalaxy. I think that's all for copyrights.**

 **Don't hate me for my terrible ships,**

 **Winter**


	2. Redhairshipping

_So as I left the old me behind_

* * *

Cat, in all honesty, didn't think she'd make it to the merge.

But she did, and red and blue became purple. Eight were alive, Aleksa, Waylon, Mira, Flynn, herself, Kevlar, Alessandro and Vissie, and there were now two clear-set power pairs in these Games. Waylon and Vissie from Three and Eleven had shown themselves to be a tough pair in challenges, and the only ones who could rival them were her talented district partner, Kevlar, and herself. They weren't a pair, really, but had a tendency to work together.

And she knew Kevlar was the only reason she was still in the land of the living.

She wasn't pretty or smart like her siblings, and her one talent back home was insignificant compared to the gymnastic prowess of Waylon and Alessandro. She was noticed at first for her fiery hair, but when they didn't see an adequately strong girl, they backed off, favouring Luna and Brialle over her. As she could remember anyway, she had a sort of anti-fanbase of sorts, the Dogs.

And her friends? They were the only ones that cared, but they'd probably written her off as dead. Thistle wouldn't consider a dead girl walking as a girlfriend. Kevlar was nice, but viewed her as an obstacle too. The others had someone else. She was just a street cat. A sad, lonely street Cat.

* * *

 _The moon starts to set, the sun starts to rise_

* * *

Waylon Wilder had no clue how he came to be sitting under a palm tree with Cat Oxnard.

Well, yeah, _maybe_ he'd had a crush on her from the time he'd seen her. But he was still Waylon, right? He was still the life of the party! _Totally!_ Why wasn't he down with everyone else having a good time? Why was he fidgeting next to his competitor in an awkward silence?

He hated and adored being in love.

"Uuh..," he tried to speak. This was a new experience for him. By now, he would have gotten the person he was speaking with to laugh loudly, smile, and trust him with their life. Social awkwardness, of course, had to pop up at the worst possible time.

"Tough competition," says Cat, breaking the silence, "Everyone has a reason to be here."

"Yeah, um, I guess," Waylon agreed, "But Luna had a reason too, and she was second-last."

"But a good reason," said his fellow redhead, "Aleksa wants to redeem herself and is a fan favourite, I'm assuming you want to go home, and you are basically the sponsor dream. Mira is strong and talented, and wants to get back to her family. Flynn has a crush on this girl, and no one wants to vote him off. Kevlar is the token goofy trumpeter, and apparently his family band would be incomplete without him. Alessandro is the hot circus dude that Capitolites dream about, and you know how tough he is to beat. Vissie, well, you know better than anyone why Vissie's still here."

"And you?"

"There's no reason for me to be here," she said with a sigh, "I just floated. I'm not particularly special, at least compared to everyone I seem to run into. My family nly notices when I mess up. The Capitolites were bored with me from the start. I missed being first death by a hair."

"I'm still not sure. I think...you're great.."

* * *

 _Just like it always does but then something changed_

* * *

"No, I'm really not. I'm just an average girl," replied Cat, looking down at her feet, "You're the great one. You're the coolest person on the island. You are excellent at dancing, you're smart, and you can make anyone and everyone laugh with just a smile."

"That's only because I tried," said Waylon in response, "Being an ADHD kid isn't easy, especially when you're like me. I was one of the smart kids, so I was branded a nerd. I can't be a nerd if I tried. And so I didn't fit in anywhere for a while. Then I made a joke and smiled, and _bam,_ you're lead in the school play, everyone wants to be your friend, the little kid who was an outcast is now in the spotlight. I was scared. But that didn't mean I lost the most trustworthy of my newfound friends. Or everyone talking to me. Some still say I'm hopeless. Some still say I'm an idiot. Some still say I'm overrated. I just try to block them out. I'm not a total fake, I love hats, gymnastics, dancing, and making people laugh. But that doesn't always answer things."

"I guess everyone's flawed," replied Cat softly, "Much as we can hide it."

"Yeah," said Waylon, "The elimination challenge is tomorrow. I don't know if I can get through. Everyone seems so strong, and I think I can face up to them, but then I remember I'm just a scrawny thirteen-year-old who has one gimmick that can hardly win a deathmatch."

"You can, I know you can, I'm not too sure about myself."

"Well, until then, I suppose we just have to seize the day," says Waylon, "We shouldn't stop living because they want us to."

He rests his head on Cat's shoulder, taking her by surprise, but not necessarily disgust. She smiles, and looks out with him to the sea, leading far away from Panem. They had no clue what would happen tomorrow, but they knew that they shared each other's love, and it made them happy beyond all belief.

They stay there for quite some time.

* * *

 _When you took my hand in yours_

* * *

 _ **Story:** Dreaming Of Starry Skies' Survivor_

 ** _Pairing:_** _Waylon Wilder and Cat Oxnard_

 ** _Song:_** _Night Sky Patrol Of Tomorrow (lyrics by_ rachie)

 **This oneshot was requested by PurpleFrenchFryArmy! I hope it turned out well. No adorable first kiss this time, but there probably will next time.**

 **NEXT UP: The most adorable gay cinnamon rolls.**


End file.
